When Cinder Falls
by Glynda
Summary: Just when Cinder though she might be about to finally put everything in her past behind her, just when she might have been able to live with her mistake, she saw her and everything fell apart, her new goal slipped into the back of her mind, her resolve crumbled and she couldn't stand it, but it also made her happy this meant that one day she might go back.
1. Chapter 1

Note: So this is a story Written by a friend of mine. We are both admins of a RWBY fan page and this story came from us playing around with the ship, it was and still is quite fun. now Since I am not the one writing this I have no idea how quickly the chapters will be coming out. Also Chapter seven of mother's wish will be coming out soon along with a new story that I hope you all with like.

~Glynda

* * *

"When Cinder Falls"

By: Kumui the Amanojaku

Chapter 1: Blooming Cinders

There is never a moment when I don't think of that fateful day. That day when I failed myself and everyone around me, even the one I loved so dearly with all my heart. Thinking about it now only brings extreme angst and pain, to the point that I am overcome by extreme anger. All I could do was sit and watch as my loved ones fell to the ground. Life had never given a second thought to ripping everything away. It didn't flinch or even give me a chance to explain to myself what happened..it just happened.

- flash back-

"Did you hear about the new girl?"

"No, who is she?"

"I heard she is from some sort of witch family."

"That is so weird what if she casts a spell or something?"

As I overheard the girls on the playground talking, I couldn't help getting excited! "Finally someone new!" I thought to myself. I ran home after school to sit on my stairs and wait for the new girl to arrive. I sat there being bored for a good hour before giving up and going to get a snack. All of a sudden a huge truck and small car appeared. Two very tall people exited the car and followed the moving men into their new home. "Where is the new girl though?" I thought to myself. I

waited patiently finally to see a small girl around my height exit the car. She had blonde hair like her parents, wrapped in a neat bun, and stunning green eyes

that looked like emeralds. I was stunned by this girl's appearance because of how composed she was.

As I was about to go over and say hi my mom yelled "Honey! Come inside dinner is ready!"

"Did you hear about the new neighbors mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I have."

"They have a daughter too."

"Yes, I know, honey."

"You think we could be friends?"

"Of course I do sweetie, why don't you say hi after you finish eating?"

After she said that I rushed through my dinner and started to make my way to the new mysterious family who had moved across the street from me.

The new girl was still sitting on the steps where she had been just before I had gone to eat. I went playfully up to her, to which she greeted me to a very confused face, almost full of wonder upon my arrival. "Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi" she said quietly. I started to study her outfit, quite simple in style. It was a short white dress just about reaching her knees, with a white bow in the middle,

and a gray cloth suspended on her right shoulder connecting to another string around her neck. "What's your name?" I asked politely.

"Glynda Goodwitch" she replied just as quietly as before.

"My name is Cinder Fall! I love your name by the way, it's really nice".

She was silent for a bit almost as if she had to think about her answer. "Thank you, I like yours too; it reminds me of autumn" she replied with a smile.

"Welcome to Vale!"

"Thank you."

"So….why did you move here?"

"My parents felt as if it was time to go home."

"Oh, so you were born here?"

"Yes, but I was very young at the time we moved away."

"Well I'm 10 how long ago could it have been?"

"10 years ago."

I was surprised she wasn't bothered by all of my probing questions of her origins, however she actually seemed grateful that someone was interested

in her. I was happy I could make a new friend, but something felt weird within my heart.

"So Glynda are you excited for school tomorrow?"

She thought about it for a minute and said "I would be excited, however I don't know anyone at this new school."

"Well actually you know me" I said falling back on the stairs, smiling. She smiled at me and fell back with me. We stared at the sky

hoping to see something amazing but alas I think we simply liked looking at the stars.

Glynda looked at me "so what about you Cinder?"

I looked at her with a confused face. "What about me?" I said squinting my eyes in suspicion.

"Why is your name Cinder, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked politely.

I had to think about it for a moment since it had been years since Mom told me yhow I got my name. Glynda started looking at me weirdly but truthfully I was still thinking about it. Finally it came to me. "Oh I remember now. My mom used to be a maid for this rich family and when she had to clean the fireplace she'd always have to be careful since the cinders would burn her. Though sometimes when she blew fires out the cinders would fly up and eventually disappear, and she found it really nice." I started to giggle my way out of a sappy story afterwords.

Glynda didn't make a remark on the story. She just simply stared back at the night sky full of stars and suddenly said, "That sounds beautiful."

"You really think so? I thought it was kinda sappy."

"No your mother really did give you a wonderful name."

"Aww, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"For a while now, I thought my name was weird but you really made me like it again."

"Did I really?"

"Yeah!"

By this time I realized that I really enjoyed her company. I felt as if she knew me already even though we just met about an hour ago. I smiled widely like an idiot trying not to seem weird in front of Glynda but I couldn't help myself, I was just too happy. At school I never really had actual friends. I'd talk to some of the girls and even some of the guys and have loads of fun but my heart never felt complete. Something had been missing within me like I was stuck for hours trying to find my shoe. With Glynda though, I never for one second felt empty. She made me smile constantly and even laugh for three minutes straight. It felt nice having someone to talk to and have fun with, of course without feeling empty like usual. I started thinking "is this what it feels like when you meet someone awesome?" because I was so happy I could explode on the spot.

"Hey Glynda?" I said.

She looked back at me with her face indicating I can continue with whatever I was going to say. I didn't say anything though because I was so focused on her eyes and how they shimmered against the night sky. I didn't notice how lost I was until Glynda got up and shook me.

"Huh what!? MOM I DON'T WANT TOAST!" I yelled loudly.

Glynda yelped and cried, "You weren't saying anything and I assumed something was wrong! Are you ok?!"

I was still so out of it that I didn't remember I had blacked out looking at Glynda's face. "I'm sorry" I said quietly "I never meant to startle you" I trailed of slowly.

"It's fine but what did you want to say to me?" she said laying back down.

"Oh...uh…" I still didn't remember what I was going to say and yet again left Glynda with a cliff hanger. Finally I just blurted out "I just really like your eyes." I

screamed internally, surprised I could even say something like that to someone I just met. "Cinder you dummy, now she's going to think you're weird" I yelled at

myself and mentally beat myself up for saying something so reckless.

Glynda laughed at me "Thank you so much and by the way I like yours too."

I stopped and unexpectedly smiled from ear to ear. I was surprised since no one really ever made comments on my eyes since they're just eyes. "Thanks Glynda" I replied with another big smile. She smiled back and got up as she heard someone coming to the front steps.

"Glynda, it is time to go to sleep now." a deep stern voice said.

I looked back to see a tall man dressed in a fancy white suit with a cloak similar to Glynda's.

"Yes, father" she responded quietly.

I inspected him further and noticed he had the same piercing emerald eyes Glynda had, along with the blinding blonde hair. As I

was lost in thought about Glynda's father, Glynda got up and waved goodbye.

"It was really nice meeting you Cinder Fall" she said with extreme happiness and a hint of gratitude. I waved back in silence but I smiled while doing so. As the door closed and Glynda was out of my view I got up and went back home. I opened my door and as I closed it I thought…this girl made me feel happy and I was glad. This was the start to a great friendship.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Burning Cinders

The next day I was yet again excited for school. It wasn't always the best thing, but mom always said school will do some good for the soul. To be honest, I wasn't all that excited about school, but to talk to Glynda again was what I really wanted. I waited at the bus stop only to notice Glynda was being driven to school! "Aww...man that's not even fair!" I grumbled to myself. When the bus finally showed up I sat in my usual seat next to one of the younger students.

"Hi Cinder" said a small child-like voice.

"Hi Emerald" I said back, with a hint of annoyance. "How was your day yesterday?" she asked.

"I guess it was pretty interesting since I met that new girl."

"You mean that weird girl?"

"She's not weird! She's actually really sweet."

"Oh so I'm guessing you talked to her?"

"Yeah yesterday, when she moved in."

"Be careful, everyone is suspicious of quiet people."

"Oh, come on Emerald she's nice!"

Emerald's stunt put me in a horrible mood, but I wasn't going to let her ruin my whole day. When I finally arrived at school, I rushed to class only to find all the kids gathered around Glynda. They kept asking her weird questions like "Why is your name weird?" or "How come the word witch is in your name, are you a witch?". To my surprise, she politely answered every question to the best of her ability. I started to wonder whether or not she noticed they were being mean or just ignored it. Though her being polite towards their mean questions freaked them out even more so that kinda backfired. Soon after my classmates tired of pelting Glynda with questions, the bell rang and class started.

"Everyone I would like to have your attention if you please." The teacher spoke loudly and clearly so everyone could understand. The teacher made a gesture signaling Glynda to come up and she did.

"I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Glynda Goodwitch." No one said anything or even breathed for that matter. Everyone was silent like the world had suddenly gone mute.

" I would like everyone to treat Glynda with respect and happily welcome her to our family." He said while keeping his hands on Glynda's shoulders. The teacher never noticed but Glynda was far from warmly welcomed in this class. I could almost feel the tension creep up my spine and suffocate my lungs. I looked around suspiciously but didn't sense any changes from anyone. Though deep down I knew, I knew someone was going to try something. If not now, eventually. Afterward, Glynda took her seat which was a few from mine and class officially began.

During class everyone kept staring at Glynda and giving her weird looks. One kid even said under his breath that she was creepy like a robot, which angered me. I really felt like pushing him or something. I didn't get a chance to speak to her after the incident with the other children in class, but she never noticed me that morning.

As I was trying to pay attention I noticed one of the boys throwing a paper ball at Glynda's head while calling her freaky. Another girl was gossiping about Glynda's hair and at this point I was ready to set her on fire. Later on, when I felt like I was going to explode from an emotional grenade the bell rang for lunch and I finally felt some relief. When everyone left to eat, Glynda slowly made her way to the back of the room to eat her lunch. Without hesitation, I ran up to her, I was worried about how she was feeling.

"Hey are you alright" I asked softly.

"Yes I'm quite fine to be honest" she said with a serious tone. I looked at her face while she started to eat and I clearly saw the pain on her face. It made me sad to see her so upset and I barely knew the girl. I threw myself down to sit next to her and began poking at her sides to force a reaction from her. She gave me a surprised look, almost terrified.

"Come on Glyndi, you can't be sad on your first day of school! We gotta do something to make it fun for you!" I yelled passionately. Glynda looked down and basically ignored a good portion of my effort to which I frowned.

" Hey come on, cheer up for me please?" I asked quietly.

"I'm ok and can't you think of a better nickname than Glyndi!?" she exclaimed.

I missed everything she said to be only because I was surprised that she could speak that loud. "Well what if I called you Cindy?!" she yelled blushing horribly.  
After her outburst I thought for a bit, I could get used to a nickname like that.

I blurted out "I LIKE IT!". She laughed at me and suddenly snorted like a pig! I laughed to my hearts content, till my stomach hurt.

"That was the weirdest noise I've ever heard! You sounded just like a pig, Glyndi!" I said laughing again.

Glynda smiled brightly and it lit up my world. I was dazzled by her genuine happiness and it made me happy I could help a technical stranger. Soon after all of the laughter we had enjoyed died down, I put my hand on Glynda shoulder and looked her in the eyes. " Glynda listen to me. I may not know you well at all, but I know enough about you to tell you, you're a nice person, and never let those kids ever tell you different, ok?".

I never expected her to believe me because I was just a girl she met yesterday, just another stranger in her life. I looked her in the eye to make sure she knew I was serious about what I had said. She looked back at me almost on the verge of tears and smiled once again. "Thank you for everything, Cinder Fall." She said with genuine gratitude.

"Hey, hey, hey. what's with all the formalities? How about you just call me Cindy hehe" I giggled. We laughed together and all of the mean things the kids had done to Glynda faded away.

Truthfully I was glad she had taken my words to heart. No one deserved to be sad and down in the dumps, or so mom says. Mom says bullying is bad so I promised her I would never do anything like that. I don't know why people do it sometimes. Is it because some people are different than the rest? Who knows since maybe it's because people are just plain rude. I got up and walked towards the window and looked outside, down towards the playground.

"How could all of them just continue on with their day like nothing happened, after abusing someone like that?" I ask myself softly, my breath leaving just the faintest fog on the window.  
I started to get lost in my mind trying to understand the reasons but I couldn't wrap my head around it. I felt someone moving me but I didn't pay much attention. "CINDER, WAKE UP!".

The screaming voice left me staggered as I still had no idea what had happened. I was almost starstruck by the power of the voice I was left dizzy for a few seconds. My eyes focused and all I saw was Glynda looking at me with a disturbed yet concerned face.

"What's wrong Glynda?

"You spaced out again Cinder.."

"Again? Oh I'm so sorry."

I didn't know I'd phase out so often and it seemed to affect Glynda in a bad way. I tried to piece myself together so I could get out of this state I was in.

"Do you space out a lot like this Cinder?"

"Not usually. I was just thinking about something trust me."

"Are you sure? You did the same thing yesterday."

"Yes. I'm fine don't worry, ok?"

I smiled to reassure her and she seemed content with my answer and smiled back. I looked back at the window. After a few moments, I looked back at Glynda to notice she had gone back to eating. I was relieved she was doing alright after the incident with the other kids. I didn't feel all smiley like Glynda was since truthfully I was angry because I stood there and watched all of that bullying happen. I was disappointed in being unable to stop them from bothering her but maybe it was alright since she was happy again. I felt my hands burn up for some reason but I ignored it and sat back next to Glynda. My stomach grumbled in a low tone and I realized I hadn't eaten at all. I got up heading towards my bag to get my lunch and started to scarf it down without even sitting first.

"You're going to choke." Glynda saying while giving a disapproving look to the way I was eating. I grumbled at her as a response seeing as when I was hungry I tended to ignore other people. While I did ignore her statement, I at least sat down to make her feel better. I looked back and eyed Glynda watching me eat like an animal. I looked her in the eye and stuffed more food down my mouth. She barely reacted; all she did was raise an eyebrow and widen her eye a little bit. After eating all my food in this animalistic fashion, I gave Glynda a sadistic smile.

"You can be really sweet but also really creepy, you know that, Cinder?"

"Creepy? I am in no way creepy Glynda, since I don't like creepy things."

"Your smile was enough to scare me a bit"

"Oh sorry I was just having a bit of fun."

She didn't respond but stuck out her tongue at me instead. I was surprised at her action but I enjoyed it. "Just don't do it again" she said in a low voice.

I nodded and assured her I wouldn't smile like that again. I have to admit though it was really funny to freak her out even if it wasn't really a nice thing to do.

"I really freaked you out didn't I?" I said trying hard not to laugh.

Glynda pouted in an attempt to hide her fear and shrugged it off. I tried not to laugh again because I understood how badly I scared her. Though, I didn't see the harm in making a creepy smile, but maybe she was just sensitive that way. I didn't think about it too much afterward. Glynda was still eating quietly while I started to scan the classroom. I panned the room for a few seconds to only end up looking at the clock and noticing the time.

"Almost 1:30 pm..." I thought. Soon enough everyone would come back from their recess and probably revert back to their old ways.

"Lunch is going to end soon." I nudged her to make sure she heard me. She looked up at me from her lunch and slightly pouted.

"I don't like those kids. They're obnoxious and uncaring." Glynda by then had finished her food and pouted all the way to her seat. I didn't want class to start but I had the feeling our time was up to have quiet time. I would have to wait now to have time to talk more. I grumbled a bit and returned to my seat unhappily. Before I knew it the bell rang for class to resume and everyone came rushing back into the classroom.

Nothing really happened when everyone came back from recess. Everyone was silent since they were probably tired from a long day. I was glad because I was afraid they would slowly get back to bullying Glynda. That was something I would not tolerate but I questioned myself as to whether or not I'd be of any help to stop it. After lunch, everything moved as if it was in slow motion. More and more kids started to fall asleep, my copying of the notes got slower, and the teachers mouth started warbling in and out of my mind. Soon enough I myself started to fall asleep at my desk but then suddenly...

*RIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG*

… the bell had rung and school was over. It was the first day back and I already felt like burning all of my papers. I packed up all my stuff into my bookbag and started to head out the front door when I noticed one of the girls in my class, Satsuki, had started to pick at Glynda again. Even though it was only the first day, everyone was getting on my nerves because they felt the need to pick on one girl.

"HEY!" I yelled from the front door. Satsuki turned back to me with a question mark for a face.

"We're gonna miss the bus if you don't hurry up!" I yelled again but with a forced smile.

She whispered to Glynda and headed towards the door. When she had reached the front door she smiled at me and walked down the hall.

"Thank you Cinder!" She yelled while waving her hand in my direction, her back turned to me. I stuck my tongue out and made multiple faces but she didn't see me. Glynda continued to pack up her things but hadn't said a word. I didn't know whether to comfort her or leave. She silently finished packing her books and started to head towards me.

Her head drooped like a dead flower and her eyes were focused on the floor. When she finally got to the door she passed me by as if I wasn't even there. The wind slightly pushed at my hair as she passed me by with a million screams locked within her lungs. I stood there watching her walk down the hallway for a few seconds simply amazed. I wouldn't have taken that treatment for a second but she stood there and dealt with it. I snapped myself out of Candyland by shaking my head and finally made my way to the school bus.

As I arrived at the bus loading area I saw Glynda standing by the front door. Her head was still stuck to the ground and she stood there. Silently and motionless she stood there. I slowly walked behind her and laid my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you ok?"

She looked up at me only to give me a face void of emotion. I looked into her eyes to try and find something but I couldn't. It's as if she already knew what this felt like and she was somehow numb to it. She eventually looked back down at the ground knowing I didn't have anything further to say. I was trying to think of something to say to her to be honest, something that would make her feel better. I moved in front of her in hopes of getting her attention but she kept her head to the ground.

"Does this happen often to you?"

She barely lifted her head and nodded slowly. I couldn't believe it at first but it eventually made sense since she handled the kids who were bullying her. I couldn't figure what else to say to her. I'd never bee bullied in my life so I wouldn't know how she felt or what she was thinking. I was thinking it must mean she's been bullied before and that raised even more questions. Suddenly I realized how little I actually knew about this girl. I frowned knowing there was nothing I could do that could possibly snap her out of this reaction.

I suddenly lunged forward at her and pulled her into a strong hug. She didn't react she just stood there like a statue. I buried my face in her shoulder a bit but I knew deep down I couldn't do anything and I was frustrated. By the time I knew it the bus honked at me, it was ready to leave and I was holding things up. I didn't want to let Glynda go but I knew I had to. I released her from my hug and I ran towards the bus. I didn't look back until I got onto the bus and threw myself down in my seat. I looked out then to see Glynda standing there waiting for someone to pick her up from school. I sighed heavily as my heart slowly sunk to the bottom of my chest and my head began to throb.

I put my hand on the window watching as the bus slowly moved away from the school. I kept my eyes Glynda until she faded from my sight and I could no longer see her. Standing there by herself and no one by her side. The emotional frustration building up in my body became excruciatingly difficult to deal with. My whole body burned up with intense heat as if the anger was taking on some physical form. As I slowly slid down in my bus seat trying to calm myself down the only thing I could think was "what a great first day."

-End Chapter 2


End file.
